In conventional cores for rotary electric machines, a plurality of core segments that have an approximate T shape that has a back yoke portion and a magnetic pole tooth portion that protrudes from the back yoke portion are linked circumferentially. Each of the core segments is configured by laminating a plurality of core segment sheets. When manufacturing cores, material yield is improved by arranging the core segments in a staggered pattern such that the magnetic pole tooth portions are positioned between magnetic pole tooth portions of second core segments and punching out two straight rows together (see Patent Literature 1 and 2, for example).